1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used for the supporting of apparatus used in the playing of table tennis, in particular the secure housing of table tennis paddles and Balls in close proximity to the playing table for easy access of said equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art for table tennis supporting devices of this type is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 713,762 by Haskell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,192 by Dayen. Accordingly, a Haskell type holder has much of the entire paddle surface in contact with the holder which may cause abrasion and wear of the paddle head material. The device for holding the table tennis balls is a simple 6-ball tray of approximately 1/2 of the ball height whereby any minor bumping or shaking can cause both paddles and balls to fall out of the device causing damage or loss of equipment.
The Dayen type support rack is designed to keep paddles and balls from falling out if shaken and to prevent the paddle heads from coming in contact with the support rack by resting on the paddle handle, thus preventing the abrasion wear and warping of the paddle heads. This may be true while the paddle is resting in the holder, but unless a person is very careful (as young kids may not be) while putting the paddle head through a slot type rack, the striking surface of the paddle can rub against the sides of the slot in the process of being put away or taken out, which may still cause abrasions and wear. Also, and more importantly, in this type rack the horizontal member, or the part protruding away from the wall, holds four paddles with space between each paddle slot plus more space to include the ball holding device, which means that the horizontal member part of rack, extends approximately 8" or more away from the wall thus making it much more likely for someone to run into it causing possible injury to the person and possible damage to equipment and rack.
It is the objective of this invention, while taking into consideration the good and bad points of prior art, to present an entirely new and improved design while accomplishing the same task of providing a paddle and ball holder which: 1. Allows quick and easy removal and return of equipment to holder, 2. Provides a new designed housing around the paddles and balls, giving more "all around" protection and in particular to the paddle for minimizing abrasion wear and warping, 3. By having a short 23/4" depth, minimizes being bumped into, 4. Will keep the paddles and balls from falling out of the holder if bumped or jarred, 5. Can be wall-mounted in close proximity to playing table for ready access of equipment.
Holder is intended to be produced of a durable, high quality, vacuum formed plastic or any other suitable state-of-the-art material or manufacturing process.
3. Brief Description of Drawings
FIG. 1 shows: an Isometric view of the paddle and ball holder with the retractable ball housing/dispenser in place as seen, when in use; a hand showing easy removal of ball, through front opening of the ball housing/dispenser, by using thumb and finger; an approximate size of holder by comparing to hand; A "ball in" opening for return of balls to holder and also shows the paddle housing areas.
FIG. 2 shows: an Isometric exploded view of the paddle and ball holder at a different angle, in order to show more clearly the design of an inner ball path and paddle housing walls plus comprising parts and workings of the retractable Ball housing/dispenser along with a parts legend.